The Measles
by Mrs. Lucia Malfoy
Summary: Narcissa kommt nach einem Wochenendtrip heim und findet ihren kleinen Sohn krank vor.Shortstory!


**So, dass is also mal meine erste eigene Geschichte. Ganz schön kurz, aber egal. Ich mag sie. :-D Hoff mal ich bekomm ein paar Reviews von euch.**

**Disclaimer: Alle Figürchen hat die liebe J.K. erfunden!**

„Lucius!"

Der junge Mann erhob sich genervt aus seinem Sessel.

„Lucius!"

„Ich komme, meine Königin." Säuselte er in der Hoffnung, sie möge sich wieder abregen.

„Wo bist du denn?" rief er, als er die Treppen hochstieg.

„Da, wo du in letzter Zeit anscheinend zu wenig warst!" brüllte sie zurück.

Das verwunderte den Mann. Er achtete immer sehr auf Körperhygiene. Oder roch er tatsächlich streng?

Das konnte nicht sein…

„LUCIUS!"

„Ich bin ja schon da" sagte er, als er die Türe zum Badezimmer öffnete. „Was kann ich für dich… Narcissa?"

Das Badezimmer war leer.

„Lucius, verdammt, wo steckst du?"

„Ich… ich finde dich nicht" gab er zu und stieß hoffnungsvoll die Tür zu ihrem Schlafzimmer auf.

„ Ich bin im Zimmer deines Sohnes! Beweg deinen Arsch hierhin, Lucius."

Na bravo. Hatte der kleine Teufel wieder was angestellt und er musste jetzt seinen Kopf dafür hinhalten.

Er betrat das Kinderzimmer. In dem großen Bett mit grünen Vorhängen, lag sein10- jähriger kleiner Sohn.

Vor dem Bett stand sein Frau „ Wie erklärst du dir das, Lucius?" knurrte sie und deutete auf ihren Sohn.

Lucius kicherte „ Aber Narcissa. Der kleine da ist schon längere Zeit bei uns. Und wie es dazu kam… soll ich es dir vielleicht zeigen?...AUA!"

Für diesen Kommentar hatte er sich direkt einen schmerzhaften Tritt gegen sein Schienbein eingefangen.

„Verarsch mich nicht Lucius! Es ist mir ernst. Sieh dir doch den Jungen an."

Lucius trat einen Schritt näher an das Bett heran. Er besah sich seinen Sohn und trat auch direkt wieder zurück. „Was…ist…das?"

„Das frage ich dich, Lucius! Kann man nicht mal mehr ein Wochenende lang weg sein ohne, dass du hier alles vermasselst?"

Der Junge ließ ein Wimmern vernehmen „ Nicht so laut, Mum. Bitte. Mein Kopf tut so weh!"

„Entschuldige, mein kleiner Hase" sie beugte sich über ihren Sohn und gab ihm einen Kuss.

Lucius wich angewidert zurück. „ Narcissa, du wirst dich anstecken."

Die roten Pusteln auf Dracos Körper sahen wirklich unschön aus.

„Mami, es juckt so…", obwohl es ihm richtig beschissen ging freute er sich dass er nun die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit beider Eltern hatte.

„Mein armer kleiner Schatz. Lucius ruf einen Heiler…", sie setzte sich auf das riesige Bett ihres Sohnes und streichelte sein kleines Köpfchen.

Froh darüber nicht länger in dem Zimmer voller Viren und Bakterien sein zu müssen, eilte Lucius hinunter.

Keine 5 min. später kehrte Lucius mit einem Mann fortgeschrittenen Alters zurück.

„Guten Abend, Mrs. Malfoy" er gab ihr einen Handkuss, was Lucius mal wieder, wie sooft, eifersüchtig machte und begann dann den kleinen Jungen zu untersuchen.

„Nun, ich muss gestehen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, was ihrem Jungen fehlt." Sagte er nachdem er den kleinen untersucht hatte.

„Wie bitte?" Narcissa sah ihn ungläubig an.

„Es tut mir leid, aber ich habe so etwas noch nie gesehen." Der Heiler schüttelte bedenklich den Kopf. „Sie sollten ihn nach St. Mungo bringen."

„Ist es denn so schlimm?" fragte Lucius, während seine Frau wieder begann ihren Sohn zu streicheln.

„Ich weiß es nicht!"

„Was wissen sie eigentlich?" Narcissa war aufgestanden und hatte ihren Zauberstab auf den Heiler gerichtet.

Er wich erschrocken zurück. „Schatz, lass das." Tadelte sie Mr. Malfoy.

„Klappe, Lucius!" Augenblicklich verstummte er und hob die Arme.

Der Heiler begann plötzlich zu schrumpfen „Was tun sie?" quiekte er, als er nur noch die Größe eines Regenwurms hatte.

„Oh, ich tue gar nichts „ sagte sie süßlich. „Miez, miez. Kätzchen, wo bist du?"

Aus der Ecke war ein Miauen zu hören. „Narcissa, du wirst doch nicht…" ihr Mann war hin- und hergerissen zwischen Bewunderung und Angst, was sie wohl gleich mit ihm anstellen würde.

Die Siamkatze erhob sich, machte dann einen Satz nach vorne und das Letzte, was man sah, waren die kleinen Beinchen des Heilers, als er im Maul der Katze verschwand.

„Heb deinen Sohn hoch, wir gehen ins Krankenhaus."

Ohne zu zögern hob er seinen Sohn hoch und nahm ihn auf den Arm.

„Also Mrs. Malfoy," sagte der junge attraktive Heiler „Ich fürchte ihr Sohn hat eine nun ja… Muggelkrankheit,"

„Wie bitte?" sie klang äußerst hysterisch.

„Man nennt es Masern. Gut dass sie so schnell gekommen sind. Ich gebe ihnen eine Medizin gegen die Krankheit mit und am besten, sie schmieren die Masern mit einem Puder ein, dann wird er keine Narben behalten.

Als der kleine im Bett war stellte sie ihren Mann zur Rede. „Lucius! Wie kommt Draco in Kontakt mit Muggeln?"

„Also…ähm… ich habe ihm gesagt…er soll spielen gehen und hab dann wohl nicht darauf geachtet, wohin er geht… ich …"

Sie drehte sich um und holte tief Luft, um ihn so richtig anschreien zu können, dann klappte ihr der Mund auf.

„Ohh , Schatz. Jeder macht mal Fehler nicht wahr?" sagte sie nur zuckersüß.

Lucius konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Sie setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und kuschelte sich an ihn.

Verwirrt sah er seine Frau an.

„Steht dir übrigens das Rot!" flüsterte sie.

Sie ließ einen Spiegel erscheinen. Lucius sprang auf und warf sie dabei fast von seinem Schoß.

Er hechtete hinauf ins Bad.

„Ach, noch was…" rief sie ihm hinterher „ Masern können impotent machen!"


End file.
